The Woman in the Warehouse
by uscfbfan
Summary: What happens when Booth believes that Brennan has died? Will he lose his faith, will he be able to go on without her? What happens when she is found? So many questions, answers inside. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_The Woman in the Warehouse_

_Chapter One:_

Booth switched on his radio in his small, dark office in the Hoover Building. He listened to the sound of Christmas music filling the air. He always complained about the music starting early in the year, however didn't mind listening to it once the official Catholic advent started. He chuckled softly remembering the past weekend with Parker and his partner. The child was so exuberant about the season, and Booth couldn't blame him for that one. For some reason that Booth couldn't explain, he just knew that this Christmas season would be different from the rest of them.

"_Come on Bones, please come with us to pick out a Christmas tree. Dad and me would love it if you came with us!" Parker pleaded with her from the kitchen table._

_Brennan wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to interrupt such an important bonding time between father and son. She smiled softly at the child and began to object when she heard Booth coming down the hall._

"_Who are you talking to Parker?" Booth asked while rubbing his wet head a towel._

"_Bones." Parker quickly replied while shoveling another spoonful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch into his mouth._

_Booth stopped his movements and saw his partner leaning up against the arm of his couch. Boxes of Christmas ornaments had littered the floor of the small apartment and Parkers toys were all over the couch. "Sorry about the mess Bones." He smiled sheepishly at her._

_Brennan smiled at him. "Looks like a tornado flew threw here." She chuckled. "Parker was telling me that you guys were going to get a Christmas tree. I hope you guys have a wonderful time."_

"_Come with us." Booth offered. _

"_See Bones, I knew that Dad would want you to come with us." Parker smiled a toothy grin._

"_I really can't. I have so many things to do this weekend. I have to get to work and finish . . ."_

"_You aren't going into work today." Booth commanded softly. "You are coming with us up to the mountains to chop down our own tree, drink hot chocolate and roast chestnuts."_

"_It sounds like fun." Brennan admitted._

"_Come on Bones! Come with us please?" Parker piped up again._

"_Yeah, I guess I can go with. I'll just have to pack for my trip tomorrow." Brennan replied taking off her coat. "When are we leaving?" Brennan asked._

"_As soon as my son finishes up breakfast, cleans his room, and takes a shower." Booth replied. "I'll get some breakfast started. Scrambled eggs and toast okay?"_

"_It sounds great." Brennan replied. _

_Booth quickly worked his way around the kitchen while Brennan sat quietly at the table. He finished making their breakfast fairly quickly, brandishing a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. He sat down across from her. She looked up from her plate, her eyes stopping at his bare chest._

"_Like what you see?" Booth teased her. _

_A slight blush crept up on her cheeks. "You know you have great structure. I've told you that before." She defended herself. Booth let out a low chuckle._

"_Eat your eggs before it get cold Bones." Booth told her._

_Her eyes fell on the star scar that marked his left chest. Crazy Pam. She reached out and touched his scar. Booth felt electricity shot between them with her touch. _

"_I never thanked you for that." She told him simply._

"_You don't have to." Booth said, reaching over and covering his hand over hers. "I would do it again in a heartbeat." Booth remembered every second of that ordeal. It hurt like hell, but at least he knew that she didn't have to deal with him. It was better for him to feel the pain then her. He remembered the blackness descending and thinking at least he was going to die in her arms. _

_Booth felt her dislodge her hand from his. He instantly missed the heat that her hand provided. "Thank you Booth. Don't leave me again."_

"_I'm not planning on it. Now you better eat your eggs before Parker finishes, otherwise he is going to be mad at you for holding him up." Booth warned her again._

_She smiled softly and started eating her eggs. They started talking about her week long trip to Belize. Brennan was heading up a talk about the importance of proper technique and to investigate some suspicious remains that were discovered at the site. Brennan had been excited about the trip, she hadn't been able to go on many since her involvement with the FBI._

"_Be careful down there Bones." Booth told her._

"_I will be. Besides how dangerous can it be, I mean we go out and fight murderers on a daily basis." She replied._

_Booth nodded, not finding any fault in her argument. After all she was only going to do a lecture and some excavation._

Booth had got her to the airport earlier that morning after spending the weekend together. She had stayed after they got the tree and had decided to go to morning mass with them. He was pleasantly surprised that she had finally decided to keep her religious conviction to herself that day. She had even commented on the loveliness on the service with the lighting of the Advent wreath. Had it really only been six hours since they had last seen each other?

Booth picked up his coffee cup and noted that it had gone too cold for him to drink it. He went to the common area of the office and found everyone engrossed, staring at the television.

"What happened?" Booth asked joining his co-workers.

"An airplane exploded at Dulles airport. It looks like you and your partner will be called in at anytime." Johnson replied.

Booth watched in horror as the plane exploded again. "Oh God." He dropped his coffee cup. It shattered into a million pieces on the floor, hot liquid spewing all over the place. He heard the swears of the other agents around him. He heard the voice of his superior behind him. It didn't matter to him at that moment.

Booth pulled out his phone desperate to talk to his partner. Her phone immediately bumped him over to voicemail.

"Agent Booth." Cullen quietly slid behind him. "My office."

Booth just stood there shaking his head. "No, no, no!"

The agents around him stood quietly. Cullen finally began to speak again. "Agent Booth I'm sorry to inform you that Dr. Temperance Brennan was aboard flight 923."

Booth started pacing the room. "No." He started shaking his head. "No she wasn't on there." Cullen watched his agent lose his resolve. "This is some joke, she wasn't on that flight."

"Booth . . . her name was on the manifest. I'm sorry. Take as much time as you need." Cullen tried to offer the man some support, knowing that it would be futile. Booth stood in shock. He tried to will his feet to move, but it just wouldn't.

He heard Cullen assigning agents to assist the FAA . . . apparently there were some Ambassadors on board that were needing to be identified. It would have normally been him and his partner, but it seemed like that would never be the case again. Cullen watched, knowing his agent was still processing the news, and from experience Cullen knew it would take awhile for the news to really hit Booth's consciousness, and when it did, it might awake a beast that no one could contain.

**AN: Stick with me – it is a good old angsty/romantic story, and there is some BB interaction coming up . . . As always reviews rock my socks, without reviews/alerts/even hate mail, us authors don't know if you readers are getting any enjoyment out of our overactive imaginations ******


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

Booth didn't remember finding his car keys, he didn't remember getting into the Tahoe, and he certainly didn't remember driving to the Jeffersonian. What he did remember was their fateful handshake that would seal the deal to their partnership out in the gardens, he remember her face her voice, and everything about her.

He entered the platform, he heard Angela sobbing and saw Hodgins barely moving. Cam stood in the corner shocked. Sweets was there, he must have come to deliver the news. Angela looked up and saw him, there was nothing that was recognizable about him. His tie was askew and the life behind his eyes seemed to have died.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Booth, I'm so sorry." Angela's soft words penetrated through the armor that quickly went up around him after he had received the news. He held on to her until the cracks started to repair and he felt that he could function. He let go, feeling the penetrating stares of everyone.

"What do we do now?" Hodgins asked, anger was burning inside of him.

"We wait." Sweets replied. He was getting steady updates from the FBI about the progress of the investigation. The fire department finally got the blaze under control, now it was time for the start of the recovery of the bodies.

Booth nodded staring off into space. He felt lost, helpless, angry. He sat on one of the couches of the Jeffersonian hoping, turning at each sound of the gate opening hoping beyond hope that Brennan would be walking through. He couldn't stand it anymore, he stood, earning a gaze from Angela, who was lost in her own grief.

"Booth . . ."

Her words didn't seem to reach him. It almost seemed like he was a autopilot. He needed to do something, and it just wasn't sitting around waiting, he needed to be there, the place where Brennan was last. Booth heard the group behind him, telling him to stay and wait . . . but he knew it wouldn't do any good. She wasn't coming back.

----------

Booth saw the sickening site in front of him, flashing blue and orange with white lights at the end of the tarmac in which what would have been almost pretty if it wasn't for the scorch marks left by the explosion. He couldn't see much from where he stood, but it was clear that the crash site encompassed a huge area extending into the field and trees by the airfield.

Instantly he was assaulted by the smell of burnt plastic, wiring, and sulfur. It was a smell that he had gotten used to being in the Middle East with the roadside bombs. He never wanted to smell those smells again, let alone have something like that associated with the last moments of her life. His resolve was quickly dissolving with each passing thought.

He used his badge to get closer to the site, just needing to be where she was. Cullen caught sight of him just in the nick of time.

"Agent Booth!"

Booth snapped out of the thoughts that he had plunged himself into. "Sir."

"Don't Sir me. You shouldn't be here." Cullen advised him.

"I can't just sit there and wait with everyone else." Booth rambled.

He turned and saw Cam entering the site with Hodgins. The Jeffersonian team had been called in. They would be in charge of helping identify the lost souls. Cullen moved into his field of vision.

"We called in your squints. We need them to help with the recovery and they are the best. I need you to go back and sit with Miss Montenegro. I will keep you as informed as I can Booth. You will be the first to know when we find her."

Angela walked up beside him offering some silent support, leading him back to the Jeffersonian to do all they could do, wait.

---------

Angela and Booth did what they could do. Booth stayed at the Jeffersonian waiting for news, he didn't move from the lunge. All he did was sit and wait for news, watching the news for something, anything. Day turned into night, and then the night gave into another day with no news. 48 hours with nothing new. It was a sick, awful vigil. Sweets filtered in and out, opting to attempt to go get some lunch for everyone at this moment.

The hours passed in a blur of endless waiting, which was made worse by useless updates. Booth was still utterly numb, only able to focus on the fact that she was gone, and not coming back. This was punctuated by the fact that they still hadn't been able to find Brennan's remains yet.

Angela had remained a constant presence, still dealing with her own pain of losing her best friend while trying to help him realize the cruel reality of their predicament. He accepted coffee to her when she brought it to him, but had refused to eat. Skipping meals was something that Seeley Booth was not accustomed to. She had even brought him a fresh pair of clothes, which still laid on the couch untouched.

A gentle hand slid across his back and came to rest on his shoulder. With effort he turned to find Rebecca sitting on the couch next to him. "How are you holding up?"

"The best I can." He replied, giving her a sad smile. "How did you know where I was?"

"The secretary of the FBI informed me. God Seeley, I'm so sorry."

He finally looked up at her, seeing that she had brought his priest, hoping that in some way some peace could be given to her son's father.

"Can I get you anything? Angela said you haven't eaten anything in two days now. You have to keep up your strength." Rebecca attempted with him.

"I'm fine Rebecca, honest." Booth attempted to smile again.

"Seeley . . ." Father Monaghan looked at him. "You need to let go now son." He reached over and held his parishioner's hand. "I'm sure your partner is with God now."

Booth cringed at that. "She didn't believe in God."

"It doesn't matter if she believed or if she didn't believe, God isn't going to turn away one of his own." The priest spoke gentle words of comfort to him. Rebecca reached over to and held Booth's other hand, noticing he was holding a necklace. He had been holding it so hard it left an impression on his hand. She looked at him quizzically.

"It's Bones' favorite. She left it on my car when I went to drop her off at the airport." His voice cracked a little. His resolved broke a little more with that realization.

Rebecca looked at him. "I know that this is hard for you, waiting like this." She was with him when his last partner was shot in the line of duty. "There will be some news soon."

"And then what will I do?" Booth's voice sounded hollow, rubbed raw from all the emotions that he was trying to keep in check inside. "What do I do after we get word that Brennan is lying in a morgue somewhere? What do I do then? I can't continue on without her." He heard Angela's resolve break with that statement.

Rebecca's hand tightened around his, her voice low and steady, something that he needed at this time. "You start to grieve Seeley."

----------

Cullen and the rest of the team had walked in several minute previously and had watched the interaction between Booth, Rebecca, and Angela. Gripped by indecision, which wasn't normal for him, he stood motionless, trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Cullen knew about grief and loss, he had experienced it too much in his lifetime. He knew his agent well and knew that he was going to have to deal with this again.

Cullen knew he was going to need the support of everyone that he could get to move past this. He moved through the room slowly and deliberately with Cam and Hodgins by his side. They had all worked for two days without a break to bring some closure to their friend. Booth with his sniper like instincts knew that this was the news he was waiting for, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

Cullen stood quietly for a moment, his eyes connecting with each person in the room. He eyes stopped on Booth, filling with such sadness that Booth didn't quite catch the meaning behind it. Cullen softly cleared his throat.

"Booth . . ."

"Where is she?" His voice cracked. "I need to see her, give her a proper burial. It is what she would want. It is what she fought for . . . for everyone to have that right." Booth closed his eyes willing the tears to stop.

Tears crept up into Cam's eyes, and Hodgins didn't even make eye contact with him. How could things get possibly any worse? There was something they were holding back, he knew it.

Cullen pushed on to deliver the news that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. "The recovery teams have finished their tasks and there are no more remains to recover. They were," He paused for a moment trying to figure out what to say to him. "They were unable to locate Dr. Brennan."

It took several minutes for the information to filter the way to Booth's brain.

"Unable to find her? What does that mean? She was on that plane . . . wasn't she?" Angela asked. Her voice gave away her emotion.

"The manifest listed her and a witness recalled seeing her board the plane. Even asked her for an autograph." Cullen said. "I'm so sorry for everyone's loss."

"Then why . . ." Rebecca seemed to ask what the rest of the group wanted to know.

"It appears that her seat was directly over the fuel tank that exploded. It would appear that there just isn't anything left to recover." Hodgins spoke up angrily, his fist colliding with the nearest object.

"Nothing left to recover?" Booth finally spoke again. It was bad to have lost someone that he loved, but not to have anything to bury . . . He fought for air, his lungs wouldn't cooperate with him anymore, blood started rushing to his ears.

"I'm so sorry Agent Booth." Cullen said again.

Somehow Booth heard him over the emotions that were raging inside of him. He gave him a mute nod and began to stare off into the Jeffersonian. "Go get some rest Booth." Cullen advised him.

"I don't think I can."

"We all need to get some rest." Angela supplied. People started raising to their feet, each not wanting to take that first step to meet the cruel reality. Sweets had come in, hearing the awful news. No one quite knew what to say, each starting different conversations among themselves. Booth stayed rooted in his spot. He heard bits and pieces of conversation through the myriad of emotions.

"When will the funeral be?" Angela wondered.

"Are they going to have a funeral with nothing left to bury?" Sweets asked innocently.

Those words settled over Booth with the weight of the world. The cruel reality slammed into him, like a freight train. He staggered backwards, feeling someone grabbing on to him, keeping him steady. He didn't know who it belonged to. Deep, deep down within him, grief bloomed. A grief more profound than anything he had ever known before. It was such a deep pain, it seared his soul.

His vision began to blur with hot tears that would breach the dam. Booth spun away, attempting to just get away from the flow of activity around him. Oblivious to his surroundings he made his way through the cold stark tables of the examination platform.

He finally came to a stop, but it took him a moment to figure out where he was. Booth had found his way into Brennan's office. Blinking away enough of his tears, he kicked the door shut, locking himself out to the rest of the world. Out there, Brennan was gone to the rest of the world, but here, in her scent was all around him. Here he could still feel her presence.

It had been five days since she was last in this room. They had spent so much time together here, he had seen her sitting behind her desk on Friday finishing up the last of their paperwork. He turned, expecting to see her behind her desk again, but she didn't appear to him.

Booth felt her slipping away with each passing moment.

Booth had suffered through so much in life already, and this just seemed to be more than what he could bear. A few short days ago, they had been shopping for Christmas trees, singing Carols at the top of their lungs. He had felt so much love this past weekend and looked forward to so much more with her. And in one brief, instance it was all ripped away from him. She had died without him ever knowing the truth.

He had loved her.

A low growl ripped through his chest, rising steadily as it came out as an agonizing cry of rage. Arms flung out around him, he caught the desk chair and threw it with one savage lunge. With a another cry of rage, the tops of her filing cabinets were cleared. It just wasn't fair. His life was completely changed now. He had done everything right, he had walked the line, and now one of the people that were most important in his life had been savagely ripped away from him. He never told her.

Rage blasted through him, all rational thought had died with her on that plane. He was vaguely aware of catching the desk and flinging it over as well. The glass top shattered all around him, papers had flung everywhere.

Out on the platform, Angela had heard the first crash inside the office. She went to try to open it to stop him, but Hodgins put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He slowly shook his head. "He needs to be left alone right now Angie."

Another crash exploded from behind the closed door. "He is destroying her office."

"She's not here anymore." Hodgins explained softly, like he would to a child. "There isn't anything in that office that can replace what he has lost today. Let him grieve. He has to force with never seeing her again. At least you," He placed a hand on her cheek. "At least with you, I know that you are still safe."

A lump rose in Angela's throat. She had lost her best friend, a sister almost. She had broken her engagement to someone who she had considered one of her soul mates. It was definitely one hell of a year.

Angela turned toward Hodgins who was standing a few feet away, dealing with his grief. Angela was hit with the sudden realization of what it would be like to lose someone some completely like that. She walked over to him, and looped her arm around Hodgins' waist, both offering each other the silent support they needed.

They would have their overdue talk in time, a talk that Booth would never be able to have with Brennan.

--------

In an isolated cabin in Maryland, Kenton sat and grinned at the television that was in front of him. On the screen he saw his old boss and coworker. Booth was so stricken with grief. The reported had talked about the possible causes, but whatever the cause, Kenton didn't care. He wished he had planned it, but he couldn't take the credit for the plane explosion. But what he could take credit for was the woman in the warehouse down the road who was waiting for him to return.

**AN: You guys rocked my socks with all the reviews and alerts with the last chapter. Make my day and hit the button. Have a great night everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

Completely spent, Booth found himself sitting on the floor, staring out the window in Brennan's office. His breath came out in short gasps, his lungs exploding with each attempted breaths. The explosive power of the feelings had been replaced by a dull ache which he knew would be with him forever.

Booth had no idea how long he was sitting on the floor. His eyes swept the office. Brennan would have been enraged to see her ever so neat office like that. He stood, almost ready to face the world again, when he saw a letter on the ground with his name on the top. He went over and picked it up. He flipped back over the sofa, which had been on the receiving end of his fury, and he slowly read the letter.

It was dated the day the grave digger had captured her. He wondered what she had to say to him some many years ago.

_Dear Booth,_

_Hodgins said we should write letters to people to those who we are thinking of, to the people that we love the most. For so many years, I was alone and unloved. I hid myself in my work, refusing to live. I had been hurt by so many people, I was so reluctant to let you in. But somehow, I don't know when, you let yourself into my life. And I am a better person for that. You taught me how to see so much more in the world, to see the best in people. _

_You are the person I love most. I could not have become the person I am today without your guidance, you patience and your love. I don't know if you reciprocate these feelings, but I couldn't die without letting you know somehow._

_There are so many missed moments between us. I apologize for that._

_Please don't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could do. Please live on for me, continue our work. Give closure to the families that deserve it._

_You were the best part of me. I'm sorry that I couldn't hold on longer. We are trying to make more oxygen now to buy us some time. I love you._

_I am forever yours, Bones_

Booth staggered back, barely catching his breath. "Oh God, oh God."

Angela heard him breaking down again and couldn't listen to another one of his breakdowns. She ran in there, and saw him trying to catch his breath.

"Breathe Booth." Angela wrapped her arms around him, and guided him gently back down on the ground. Glass shards were everywhere, scattered around in a million pieces, just like his heart. He crumpled in her arms.

"I loved her so much. She never knew. I never told her. I thought I would have more time." Booth said softly, in between sobs.

Angela could say nothing. She just sat with him on the ground, rocking him. "She loved you too." Angela told him. "It doesn't matter if it was said, just if it was felt. We will get through this."

"How?" Booth asked.

"One day at a time." Angela replied, knowing it was going to be a whole heck of a lot harder than what she was going to admit. "Come on Booth, it's time to go now. You will feel better after you rest."

He was too tired to argue, but he did know that he would never feel better again and that he would never be able to rest again. Still he let her lead him from her room because it didn't matter anymore. She was never coming back.

-----------

Booth woke in an unfamiliar place with a raging headache. He was vaguely aware of the Jeffersonian and halfway aware of pulling up to the bar. He just needed something to numb the pain and make him forget. Last night Jack Daniels became his best friend. He rolled over and noticed that he was at Rebecca's place. He was confused, but it didn't matter to him right now. He threw back on his shirt and made his way down the stairs.

"Becca." Booth addressed her.

"Seeley, I made you some coffee." Rebecca handed him some coffee. "Parker's already at school."

"How did I get here?"

"Bartender called. We were speed dial number 4 on your phone. Brett came and picked you up at the bar and got you up the stairs. We didn't want you being alone right now." She handed him a piece of toast, she had prepared it the way he liked it.

"You don't need to do this Becca." Booth told her. "It's not like we owe each other anything."

"No, we don't owe each other anything, but you are the father of my son, and I like to see you hurting." She told him. "We are friends Seeley and we will always be connected because of Parker."

He stared down into his coffee, grateful that the bartender had enough foresight to call someone for him. "Seeley, I remember what you went through when you came back from Iraq. I remember what happened when you lost Chet. You shouldn't be alone at this time. You need to be surrounded by those that love you."

Booth sat in silence, listening to her words. "How am I going to move on without her Becca?"

"You really loved her." Rebecca stated. Her words contained no malice just concern for someone who would always be a part of her life.

"Yeah, I really do." He answered.

"Seeley, I'm so sorry. When is her funeral?"

"No!" Booth's outburst took her by surprise. "As Sweets pointed out, there is nothing to bury."

Rebecca's turned to face him. "He didn't mean for you to hear that, we were all upset by his comment."

"Well I did." Booth snapped. Rebecca knew that he wasn't mad with her, just mad at life's circumstances. "All Sweets did was point out the truth. I don't blame him for that."

"You guys need closure. This will help bring closure, find some peace in everything." She tried to reason with him.

"I will never be at peace again."

"Seeley . . ."

"Rebecca I don't know if I can do this right now. Please . . ."

Rebecca knew when she was defeated. She knew that it would take a long time for him to heal and now was not the time to force the issues. She watched as he struggled to take the next breath.

"Look if the squints want to plan a funeral, let them. I just can't do it. It would be admitting that she is gone, and I just can't do that right now." Spinning on his heel, he walked out the door.

"Seeley where are you going?"

"Straight to hell." Booth replied.

Rebecca ran out the door to try to stop him, but he ran off faster than what she could stop him. She sighed. The only person that could have gotten through to him was gone forever. Rebecca picked up the phone and made some calls just so people could be on the lookout for him.

----------

Booth ran aimlessly through Rebecca's neighborhood. His feet pounded the pavement which sent shocks through the shattered bones in his feet. He just wanted to quit thinking, to quit feeling, to just quit all together. He just kept running until his ankles and feet protested and the pain overwhelmed him. It was better to feel the physical pain than the emotional pain.

He crossed into a park across the street and sat on a bench, his head in his hands. Booth closed his eyes and tried to imagine his live without her, but he just couldn't picture it. She had made her way into his life, and before he knew what had happened, he had fallen in love with her. Booth thought about making his way back to the Jeffersonian or to the Hoover building to keep himself busy, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to withstand the sad eyes or the well-meaning words of sympathy. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

He looked around staring at his environment. Booth had found his way back to Brennan's apartment. He reached inside his pocket and felt the necklace that she had left in his car. He knew that he shouldn't be there, but he just couldn't walk away.

Booth gingerly made his way into her condo complex. He was hurting from the run physically, emotionally he knew he would be hurting for a very long time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a spare key he was given shortly after they had become partners. They had spent almost 4 years together, and it just wasn't long enough. He stepped into her apartment and was instantly flooded by Brennan.

Her scent was all around him, her presence was definitely still all around him in her apartment. Booth walked into the kitchen and saw that she had left her coffee mug on the kitchen counter. She didn't have enough time to finish up the coffee before she headed off to the airport. It still sat, half full waiting on the counter of her.

Booth stared around the apartment, he felt like an intruder, but he needed to be there. He needed to absorb her, to feel her again. He went into her bedroom, he had never been there before. Her bed was unmade, but had looked like she had just slept there just one night previous. She had a few pictures around her apartment dispersed tastefully with artifacts. He sat down on the bed, laying his head down on her pillow. He breathed in deeply smelling traces of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and for the first time in 72 hours was able to get some quality rest.

-----------

"_Booth, I don't know the words to that song." Brennan laughed from the front seat of the car._

"_Who doesn't know the Chipmunk Song?" Parker asked from the backseat. He had spilled his chocolate milk down the front of his shirt and managed to get tree sap all over his face. Brennan laughed at the sight of the child who truly had inherited all of his father's charm. _

"_Chipmunks can't sing." Brennan reasoned out._

"_Uh huh." Parker said, "Bones can I have a juice box?"_

_She reached around into the cooler that was nestled behind her partner's seat and popped a straw into it for him. "Don't squeeze it like you did your chocolate milk." She warned him._

_Booth looked over and saw her taking care of his son. "Thanks for coming with us Bones."_

"_Thank you for inviting me. I had a really great time." Brennan replied. "I never realized that you were so good with an ax."_

"_My dad had us chop wood for our fire place, and since I am the oldest, it was always my job." Booth replied, keeping an eye on the road. He had already seen several deer on the side and wanted to get his family home safely._

_He turned and looked at her . . . he had never imagined that this once closed-minded, seemingly cold hearted person could warm her way into his life and become part of his family. He wouldn't have it any other way._

"_Bones are you going to come with us to pick out our ornament?" Parker asked._

"_Huh?"_

"_Every year Parker and I pick out a new ornament to put on the tree. It is a Booth family tradition." Booth explained. "I would love it if you would come with us. I'll put up the tree, cook some dinner, and afterward we hit up the mall and then watch a late night movie."_

"_I don't want to continue imposing on your time with Parker." Brennan informed him._

"_It's not an imposition, besides he wants you to come." Booth explained to her._

"_Well, then how can I refuse?" She smiled at him, and Booth felt his heart melt just a little bit more._

Brennan shook the memory from her mind. She promised Parker and Booth that she would be back in time to hang the ornaments on the tree. Opening her eyes slowly, Brennan took in her surroundings. Her hands were bound above her with steel chains, she couldn't find a weak link to help her situation. The ground was cold and dusty, the windows were boarded up. She deduced she was in a rundown warehouse. She groaned, trying to move to get some circulation in her limbs again.

Suddenly the door was heaved open and lights flooded into the warehouse.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

Brennan focused her eyes on her captor. She recognized his walk and when he spoke, she was startled to hear that voice again.

"Dr. Brennan what a pleasure it is to see you again." Kenton's speech slurred, the smell of booze rolling off of him in waves. "I can't wait to finish what I started."

Brennan shuddered remembering the last time that Kenton had her. The group immediately realized that there was something wrong, and this time, no one would be looking for her until Christmas Eve when her flight was supposed to arrive.

"Kenton, untie me so we can have a fair fight." She demanded.

"You aren't in exactly the best of positions to be making demands are we." He loomed over her again, striking her on the head with his weapon. She welcomed the darkness so she could escape to better times.

**AN: I have the best reviewers. I hope that this chapter meets everybody's expectations. From my best guess, this isn't going to become one of my epic stories, but you never know. Stick with me, more fluffy bunny memories to resurface. I read every single one of my reviews, and I would like to say thank you to everyone. Continue to rock my socks, and the chapters will still flow! Have a great night.**

**And can I say, I never thought that Booth's family would be like that . . . hmm . . . I might revamp one or two of my stories now with the family development. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Booth sat on the edge of Brennan's bed, just inhaling her scent. His eyes roved around the room settling on the picture that was taken at the Halloween party that the Jeffersonian held every year. He picked up the picture. There she was dressed as Lois Lane, which was a welcomed change from Wonder Woman, and Booth had gone as Clark Kent. He smiled remembering that party.

"We were a great team Bones." Booth muttered. He opened up the picture frame and took out the picture, placing it in his pocket. He walked over to her kitchen and opened up the cabinet, finding a bottle of scotch.

"I never pegged you for a scotch woman Bones." He uncapped the bottled and poured himself a glass. He let the amber liquid burn his throat. He poured another and kept them coming until he felt himself slip into oblivion, to a place where he could still see his Bones.

-----------

Booth woke to the sound of the door unlocking. Angela slipped inside.

"He's here Rebecca. Thanks for calling." She hung up the phone sliding down to the ground to sit next to her friend.

"I can still feel her here Angela. I miss her so much." Booth sighed. His head was pounding and all he really wanted was some more scotch to numb away the pain of losing her.

"I miss her too Seeley." Angela's voice caught in her throat. "I need you to help me plan her funeral."

"I can't." Booth replied. "I can't do it Ange. I'm not ready to say goodbye to her yet."

"Her dad and brother are on their way up. They are going to be staying me. They will be in tonight and we are all meeting at the Jeffersonian. I think you should be there."

Booth nodded.

Angela stood extending her hand out to him, unshed tears still were in her eyes. "Come on. Rebecca is expecting you back. She is really worried about you."

Booth stared at Angela. "She was there for me after I lost my last partner. Rebecca stood beside me when I got back from Iraq, scarred and battered. The only person who knows me better than Rebecca is Bones."

Angela nodded, getting him out the door and back to Rebecca's.

Booth knocked on the door of his ex's house waiting with Angela by his side. Rebecca opened the door sighing in relief. "Seeley."

"Becca, I'm sorry." He apologized for his actions earlier.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you don't mind, but I went by your place and picked up some clothes for you. Brent and I want you to stay for a couple of days. It will help you to be close to Parker."

Booth nodded knowing she was probably right. He needed to be close to his son, but he couldn't take care of him right now. "Does he know?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I didn't have the heart to tell him."

He sighed knowing that it would have to come from him. He picked up the bag that was sitting off the side of the stairs and trudge his way up. He turned the knob to the bedroom door and threw his bag on the bed. Booth laid down, staring at the ceiling, welcoming the sleep that was so desperately needed at the moment.

-----------

Parker Booth walked in to the house. He had heard his mother wake up her boyfriend to go pick up his father . . . what Parker didn't understand was why. Parker put his backpack down at the foot of the stairs and turned to the kitchen to get his afternoon snack before doing his homework. Walking into the kitchen he spotted his father sitting at the table, holding his coffee cup. Parker brightened up a bit, running over to him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Bub." Booth put down his coffee cup and scooped up his son.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Parker questioned, hugging his father.

Booth sucked in some air, not knowing how he was going to tell his son that Brennan was gone. "Do you remember that airplane crash three days ago?"

Parker nodded his head.

"Daddy's partner was on that plane." Booth spoke slowly, not wanting to say the words. "Bones had to go up to heaven."

Parker looked at his father, not really knowing what to say. He was processing the information that he was just told. He put his hand on his father's knee, looking up at him. Their brown eyes connected and Booth saw the same sad expressions that was mirrored in his own eyes.

"But she was supposed to teach the science class next week on how to make snow with Max . . ." Parker sputtered trying to be brave. "I don't want her to go to heaven! It's not fair . . ."

Booth scooped his son up in his arms. "I know Parker. I know." He whispered in his son's ear. Booth soothed him, while all he wanted to do was fall apart with him.

------------

Brennan leaned back, closing her eyes for a couple of moments. A thin light streamed into the room from an area in the window that hadn't adequately been covered by the dark sheets of paper. Her head throbbed from her last encounter with Kenton.

"Come on already Booth." She muttered. She stretched trying to get comfortable again, knowing that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Her shoulders and arms ached from where he strung her up every day, just barely out of the reach of the dogs. Her ankle hurt from the shackles he had around her, keeping her tethered to the wall.

Each time she held on to the chain, hoping that they wouldn't reach her, and each day that she survived he rewarded her with a small meal, just enough to sustain her.

The door opened and Kenton walked in with a sinister smile on his face. "You did well today Dr. Brennan."

She muttered a quick thanks, knowing that if she didn't submit that he would withhold her dinner for the night.

"You are quickly learning Dr. Brennan." Kenton murmured into her ear, putting her tray down. She involuntarily shudder with his closeness. "Maybe when I am done teaching you your lesson, I can start on another one." He touched her on the cheek. "I wander what Booth saw in you. Not that he is ever going to see you again. He is never going to find you."

Brennan stared at her food, eating it quickly, not making any conversation with him. He watched as she devoured her food and her water.

"The dogs and I will see you tomorrow."

"Kenton, let me out!" She screamed at the door as it closed. "We didn't do anything to you . . ." She trailed off.

He opened the door. "You and your partner took everything from me, and now I am taking everything away from you."

Brennan sighed, holding her head in her hands. "Come on Booth."

-----------

Booth stepped out of the shower, feeling achy and sore. His shoulder never felt quite right after he took the bullet for her. Booth knew that he would have died for her and wished that he was on the plane and not her. Going on without her was so much harder than what he thought it would be.

He grabbed his Foreigner shirt out his bag and his leather jacket. Booth took a quick look at himself in the mirror before heading down the stair. Rebecca was in the middle of cooking their family dinner. He watched for a couple of seconds before Rebecca spoke. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner Seeley?"

"How did you know I was right behind you?" Booth questioned.

"I didn't live with a sniper and didn't pick up some of your mannerisms." She replied. "So what were you thinking about?" She popped a carrot into her mouth.

"I was thinking about how Bones and I will never get the chance to make dinner together again." Booth sighed. "She is all I can think about right now." He reached over and picked up the keys from the counter.

Rebecca sighed watching him walk out the door. He had to grieve.

--------------

Booth used his security key to let himself on to the platform of the Jeffersonian. He stared at the examination table. He could almost see her bending over the table, looking at the newest case. She shook his head, casting the vision away. There would be no more cases that the pair would ever solve again. He brushed his hand over his badge, wondering if he could ever be partnered with another person. He picked it up and dropped his badge on the table.

"I don't think she would want you to do that." Max's voice filled the platform.

"How would you know?" He voice was laced with bitterness.

"Because it was what she lived for. She was a scientist, but Tempe didn't really start living until you pulled her out of this lab and put her knowledge to work in the real world. It gave her a greater sense of purpose Booth. You made her the happiest that I have ever seen her." Max replied. "To give that completely up would be betraying her."

"I just don't think I can do it without her."

"When I lost Christine, my heart shattered into a million pieces, but I still had to get up every day and keep moving. I needed to stay alive for my kids, to keep making sure that they were safe." Max replied.

"Does the hurt ever go away?" Booth whispered.

"No Son. It never goes away, and sometimes it hurts even more." Max looked at the young man next to him. At least he and his wife had started a life together . . . his daughter and Booth would never have that chance.

-----------

Hodgins started at the computer model he had made. It didn't make sense. Sure, sometimes remains of people could be found, but there was absolutely no trace of her on that plane. There was no sign that she had ever gotten on. If she had been sitting where she was assigned, she would have had to store her carryon items in a bin closer to the front of first class.

He stormed into Cullen's office, followed by the stuttering of the secretary. "Please tell me that you do not have Dr. Brennan on some assignment, that you aren't making people go through the misery of losing her!" He raged out.

"What are you talking about squint?" Cullen shooed his secretary away.

"Tungsten has an incredibly high melting point, 3150 degrees Fahrenheit to be exact . . . not indestructible, but pretty damn close, though it can get scratched."

"Get to the point squint."

"Dr. Brennan couldn't have been on that plane. She would have never separated from her field kit, it would have been in a carryon."

"It's all circumstantial Dr. Hodgins." Cullen looked perplex. He picked up the phone. "McAden get all the surveillance tapes from Dulles airport. Find Dr. Brennan and see with your own eyes if she ever got on that plane."

Hodgins got up. Cullen held up a hand to forestall him. "Don't tell anyone else about this." Hodgins was getting ready to spout on about conspiracy theories. But Cullen waged on, "If it turns out that she was in fact on that plane, you would be dashing all their hopes. Let's just wait until we have something more concrete to back us up."

Hodgins nodded seeing the rationale. He walked out of the building feeling a little better than what he had in days.

_**AN: Read and review as always. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to crank out as many chapters as I can. The more alerts and reviews a story has, the more attention I give it . . . (not a bribe or anything, just trying to please the masses). Reviews rock my socks and make my day. Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**_


End file.
